Leaning in on Olive Trees
by Analiria
Summary: The thing is, this book isn't about our yearly escapades. It's of courage, of clinging on to the faintest light of hope, of unyielding trust and frienship and of love. Yes, love. Is it possible to fall in love with two persons at once? I've proven that.'


* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jojo and Harvey literary agency. And my Stitch doll.

**----**

**Leaning i****n**** Olive Trees**

_By __Analiria_

**----**

_Eight months b__efore publishing, nine before leaving_

**----**

BANG!

The door slammed harshly into the wall, alerting my senses and making me stand from my seat.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ginny shouted from the door with wide eyes and a goofy smile. "I found you an agent! Her name's Jojo Avery, and she's willing to represent you!"

I looked at her with wide eyes and stood idly, not knowing how to react.

"What, are you just going to stand there?" She asked incredulously, a fake pout on her face.

In a split second, I was hugging her with a goofier smile plastered on my face.

"I can't believe it!" I said as I hugged her a little more tightly before releasing her.

"I told you your work was good."

"Thanks a bunch, Gin!" I said while giggling.

You see, I've written a book entitled 'It's no puppy love'. Ginny had been scampering around the city for a week, looking for someone who's interested in my novel.

For starters, I didn't want to publish my novel. But, Ginny was able to talk me into it. You ask how?

After I graduated from Hogwarts, I worked single-day jobs while Ginny saved her allowance since she was still studying for her last year in Hogwarts. I had to move constantly, contacting Ginny on Saturdays. The very next day after Ginny graduated, we 'disappeared'. Well, not literally, seeing as we're still here, flesh and blood. We disappeared from the wizarding world, living a life in muggle London. It's very funny, seeing as we were so close to them yet they couldn't find us.

And, since we are out of money, we're desperate for it. That's how she was able to persuade me.

"...though, I'm still afraid that one from the wizarding world will read it. You know the contents of that book." I said sadly.

"At least they'd know what really happened those days." She replied.

"But you very well know that Harry and the others might be able to read it."

"The hell with them..." She spat. "They'd know now what you've felt when _they_ did those things... when _he_ did those things."

"Still..." I started.

"We've talked about this then, didn't we? Let them fuck theirselves out. At least we're going out clean."

"There's still this chance of _h__im_ reading it."

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"...I don't want him to know my feelings." I let myself fall on the chair, placing both my hands in my face from frustration, before placing them again at my sides.

"If he really did love you, he'll come back to you." She said back, sitting beside me and wrapping her arms on my left arm. "If he really did love you, he would be looking for you now, searching every house in the world."

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I don't want him to know. I can't stand seeing him again."

"He should've found you by now, seeing as we're so close to him." She paused. "It's been three years, 'Mione. You should let him go."

"I know. That's the most rational thing to do, and yet I can't do it."

* * *

"Emery Range, am I right?" Jojo asked from her desk. 

I gave a nod, fidgeting from my seat.

The day after Gin broke the news to me; Jojo Avery called and asked for an appointment, concerning my novel. That's why I'm here now, after two weeks of waiting. Still, I can't help it when nervousness creeps its way to me.

Oh, and you're also wondering why she called my Emery Range, right? That's because me and Ginny changed our names before 'disappearing'. We wouldn't disappear just to let them find us again, you know. Ginny changed her name to Amber Range, saying it would be 'cool' for us to have the same last name so people will think we were sisters. Well, that thought of her failed, since people only think us cousins because of the hair.

"I loved your work, very well written." She remarked while smiling, which made me relax slightly. "The manuscripts were given to the best publishers you could ever find, and they loved your work also."

"Thanks. Has it already been bought?" I asked her.

"Of course! Your novel was bought by Freya Wilson of Ostrich books, in the amount of..."

_'Oh my God, what if it's not enough for the rent?_'I thought, afraid. We were nearly on the end of the line, which when you cross, ends you upon the streets of London.

"Seven hundred, eighty thousand and five hundred Euro."

I widened my eyes. _'Have I heard clearly?'_

"Are..." I started, disbelief in my voice. "Are you sure it's that _much_?"

She smiled widely. "The war was rather intense... and I would be laughing now if I was joking."

I might have surprised her when I hugged her suddenly. I couldn't contain my happiness, of course. Why, if you were in my shoes, you would've done also! Eating instant noodles for the three meals everyday within three months is enough to make you kill yourself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily, releasing her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do, with the hugging and all that." She replied, chuckling. "But, that title has to go. It doesn't suit the story well."

"Okay then. I'll give you the title once I think of a better one."

She nodded.

"Concerning the story..." She started. "It would be published as a children's fiction book, with the magic and all that. It's a great read, so a lot of people would like it. Though, let's face it."

Her tone hardened professionally, as if a doctor about the dictate the death of a patient to his relatives. That made me a little nervous... I noticed my hands shaking.

Okay, maybe not a little.

"The magic, innocence and all that place it in the category of a children's book, but the romance, wisdom, loneliness... the mature factor of the story make us unsure if it would be suited for a children's book. You have to watch out for the criticisms that would be thrown at you. Normally, fictions like these either hit the best-sellers, or the hall of shame."

The week after that, we went to Ostrich books to sign the contract, and were given my money. After that, there had been a party for me in Harvey Gem literary agency where Jojo is situated. I went home late with a lot of alcohol level in my blood, earning me a head-splitting hang over the next morning. Good thing Ginny was there to give me medicine and prepared us both a breakfast.

"That's kinda weird." Gin said while we were eating cereals. "Most literary agencies do not throw a party for a one-time writer. Perhaps they're expecting you to write more."

"Not really." I replied after taking a sip of water. "Jojo said it was a custom, to ensure that the book would be a best-seller."

She smiled suddenly. "Do you remember when we persuaded you to write that book?"

"Yeah. Right after I said yes, Ron stood up, raised his bottle of wine and shouted_ 'Let's celebrate for the incoming novel of Hermione Granger!' _like a lunatic." I reminisced, also smiling.

-Flashback-

_"Hermione."__ Ron called to get my attention. "What is that thingy doing in your lap if all you're going to do is staring at that window?"_

_"Laptop, you dolt."__ Ginny corrected him as she smacked his head._

_"I don't know." I replied__ to Ron__, still staring at the scenery outside the window._

_"Why don't you write something?" Harry shouted from the kitchen._

_"Write what?"_

_"__Those adventures the three of you have done__."__ Luna suggested._

_"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ginny commented._

_"Would you want it in the Quibbler? I can ask my dad if he coul__d give some space for your story__. We can post it by ch__apter per issue." Luna asked_

_"__Yeah, and then we could go to a__ publishing house __and ask them __to make it a novel!" Ron added__ excitedly._

_"After that, it would become a best seller!" Ginny said._

_I looked at them incredulously. "What the heck, guys? It hasn't been written yet!"_

_"Come on, 'Mione__! You've got nothing to do with your free time anyway!" Ron lowered his head on disappointment._

_"I'll be studying!" I countered. __Harry tossed__ a bottle of wine to Ron, before going back in his beloved kitchen._

_"Hermione, please?"__ Ginny pleaded._

_"Yes, please?" Ron joined in the pleading._

_Harry's__ head suddenly popped out with a pout and puppy-dog eyes._

_Luna simply stood, trying not to laugh at the scene._

_I giggled, before saying yes._

_-End Flashback-_

The thing is, the contents of the book isn't about our 'courageous' escapades that happened every year before we graduated. It's about what happened on our last year in Hogwarts. About how Harry destroyed the hocruxes and chopped Voldie's head off... How two of our sworn enemies were spying for the Order... How Ginny 'cheated' on us... and of course, how I've fallen in love with one of my best friends... and my enemy. Is it possible to fall in love with two persons at once? Well, I've proven that.

That is the story that I had written and you would read.

* * *

A.N.: And no, Hermy won't fall in love with Voldie... nor Lucius. 

So, what title would you like to suggest for Hermy's novel? Oh right, you haven't seen the story yet. Still, the little summary a little up here might give you an idea.

Can anyone guess who Hermione has fallen in love with? (He's the same person who Hermione's running away from.)

Can anyone decipher the meaning of the title? If you can, the answer would serve as a clue to question number two.

Oh, and the reason why they chose to 'disappear' would be revealed in future chapters. (It's not only because Hermy's running away from her 'lover'.)

If you've any questions or concerns, please e-mail me at Every review you give would well appreciated, whether in flame, criticism or simply 'hello'!

Oh, and I wouldn't post the next chappie if you won't give me at least one review. One's all I ask for, to know that there are people reading!


End file.
